High-volume consumer products such as mobile devices and motor vehicles often include at least one digital camera. For example, FIG. 1 shows a mobile device 190 having a camera module 180 integrated therein. Camera module 180 includes an image sensor 110 beneath a lens 170. Image sensor 110 includes a pixel array 112.
The quality of images captured by camera module 180 depends on many factors. One of these factors is the amount of stray light that reaches image sensor 110. One way to improve image quality is to minimize image artifacts caused by stray light, that is, to minimize light transmitted by lens 170 that reaches pixel array 112 via reflection from an element therebetween.